


Silent Wings

by Clints13Arrow



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha Cor Leonis, Alpha Noctis Lucis Caelum, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Historical, Amnesia, Cor Leonis is Prompto Argentum's Parent, Developing Relationship, Family, Language Barrier, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Niflheimr | Niflheim, Not Beta Read, Omega Prompto Argentum, Pack, Parent Nyx Ulric, Temporary Amnesia, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Winter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-10-05 02:13:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17316134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clints13Arrow/pseuds/Clints13Arrow
Summary: Noctis goes hunting with Prince Ravus when they are attacked by a large beast. The Prince of Lucis becomes lost but is saved by a man with blonde hair. Noctis does not remember who he is other than his first name. Prompto can't help but fall in love with this strange man. Prompto teaches him about how to live in Niflheim along with his family pack. Noctis relearns about life and can't help but share Prompto's feelings.Meanwhile the kingdom of Tenebrae and Lucis search for the lost prince.





	1. Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys its me ya boi back at it again with another final fantasy story. This time I actually had an idea for a story. There is no daemons nor the starscourge. There is still powers and its still fantasy based but based on times similar to like Game of Thrones or Vikings. More things will be revealed as we move through the story. Also this is not beta read so there will be errors <3

The royalty of Lucis looked at the kingdom before them. Noctis, the Alpha prince of Lucis walked with his shield and retainer on either side. The royal family of Lucis decided to visit the northern kingdom they had a close alliance with. Up ahead walked his father, the Alpha King of Lucis, Regis, with the current queen of Tenebrae, Sylva. They had arrived at Tenebrae by ship and then by coach to the vast forest and mountains that was the land of Tenebrae. They left their kingdom under the careful rule of Noctis’ mother, the omega Queen of Lucis, Auela. Noctis had visited Tenebrae before when he was much younger. He did not remember much about the country nor the kingdom. Noctis’ retainer, Ignis, informed him as much as he could about the kingdom. Noctis wondered if he remembered anything about the kingdom on the mountains.

Once they entered the castle Noctis was introduced to her two children, Luna and Ravus. Seeing their face sparked a form of similarity to spark in his mind. He had met them before, but they had grown and matured much like him. Luna wore an all-white gown and Ravus wore a white coat covering most of his body. Each family bowed respectfully towards the other.

“Slyva, your children have grown. I remember seeing them when they were no more than four summers,” King Regis smiled.

“It is good to see you again, King Regis.” 

The King of Lucis shook his head, “Please call me Regis my dear. This is my son, Noctis. I hope you all remember each other. You used to play together when we would visit each other’s kingdom.

Luna smiled sweetly and turned her attention to Noctis. Luna was a beautiful beta. She had blonde hair and pale skin, she looked kind and friendly. From what little Noctis could remember he recalled staying up late with the princess and reading stories together when he had slept over. They did occasionally send letters to each other from time to time, but they were minimal. Ravus on the other hand had a stoic face. Noctis did not remember much about the older alpha brother.

“It’s good to see you again Noctis,” she not only greeted the prince but his shield and retainer.

Ravus bowed his head, “Noctis,” he then turned to Slyva and Regis, “If you will excuse me, I have to go train with the guard.”

With that Ravus left the room.

“Would like to join me in the gardens? I would like to catch up with you,” Luna asked Noctis.

“Yes, sure.”

He followed Luna towards the royal gardens. Noctis’ shield and retainer stayed behind. Once in the garden Noctis noticed the beautiful view. He could see the rest of the mountains covered in forestry. The trees were different colors do to the oncoming winter. The gardens were covered with growing slyblossoms that would first bloom in winter. Other plants were just as lush and green. There was a beautiful statue of Shiva beside a large fountain. There were wooden benches here and there for people to sit and relax.

“I hope everything is well in Lucis,” Luna starts as she chooses a spot to sit.

Noctis made himself comfortable and sat down as well, “It is.”

The young alpha did not know what to talk about. He remembered Luna when they were children, but he did not know anything more about her. When they talked in their letters it was just minimal things like a sentence, a dried flower, or a token. This was awkward. Instead Luna continued speaking, telling Noctis about her homeland and such. Noctis listened with rapt attention as the conversation became simple after that. They started talking about what they liked and what they did on their free time. About their letters and the stories behind the things they had sent each other. As the sky started to darken a servant disturbed their conversation and informed them that dinner had been served.

Noctis enjoyed dinner. It was breaded fish and creamed mushrooms. Noctis was not one for vegetables but mixing the food together enhanced the taste. The conversations at dinner were kept light. Noctis smiled when he saw Gladio and Ignis had joined them as well. Ignis was more than happy to learn all that he could about Tenebrae. Slyva asked Noctis about his studies and hobbies to which he answered politely. Regis looked proud of his son. Dessert was a truffle cake with fresh milk.

“Regis, Noctis, would you like to join me in the sitting room,” Ravus asked standing up from his seat, “you can join as well,” he says turning to Gladio and Ignis.

“If you do not mind.”

“Of course not, come,” all men dismissed themselves and fallowed Ravus to the sitting room.

The area was covered in plush white seats, family paintings, and some books against the walls. Ravus motioned for them to sit down which they did.

“So, Ravus. Your mother tells me you enjoy hunting,” Regis starts crossing his leg.

“Yes, I do. In fact, tomorrow I am going to attend a hunt once again. Perhaps Noctis could come along if, you wish”

There was a tilt to Ravus’ voice as if wondering if to see what kind of person Noctis is. Noctis did not mind. He wanted to enjoy the country.

“I would not mind. May my shield accompany us?”

“Of course, the more the better. Have you hunted before?”

“Yes, I have. I am no stranger to beasts, but I prefer fishing.”

Ravus hummed in interest.

“Tell me Ravus, do the beasts vary? I am sure that the beasts of Lucis differ from Tenebrae,” Regis asked curiously.

Ravus went in depth to the more common creatures found around the land and the more dangerous beasts that were left alone unless they targeted villages. The day ended with more conversations until Noctis was able to make it to the room that was provided for him to rest. Apparently, he had to wake up early the next day to join Ravus on hunt.

Noctis didn’t think it could get any worse, they were surrounded by wild beasts. Noctis had taken refuge on a tree to catch his breath but was chased by a Snaggleu. Noctis had never encountered these and Ravus had hardly mentioned them in his discussion with his father. The Snaggleu was a four-footed beast with sharp teeth and long claws that it would use to capture its prey, climb mountains, and apparently trees as well. Noctis heard the battle cry of his shield as he charged against the Snaggleu trying to climb the tree in which Noctis was on. Ravus was holding his own against another Snaggleu who attacked him. 

As the beast was stunned by a large shield bash Noctis saw this as his chance and jumped down on the beast with his sword extended. He was able to stab his weapon on it’s back as the beast released a loud screech in pain. It tossed the prince off it’s back and kicked at the ground furiously. Noctis groaned at the pain of being tossed to the ground like a ragdoll. He peered up seeing the beast charging an attack towards Noctis once again. A large broadsword stopped the sharp claws from reaching Noctis. 

“Come on, princess,” Gladio teased trying to get Noctis to help him in his fight.

Noctis lunged forward with his sword slashing at the Snaggleu’s arm. It released another screech and tried to swipe at both alphas.

“Aim for it’s back again,” they heard the shout of Ravus as he tried defeating his own beast.

Noctis gave a signal to his shield which he understood. He gave a large swing which gave Noctis a chance to leap on it’s back and stab it once again. The beast tried to defend its self but couldn’t focus on two attackers. Another stab and it squirmed in pain solely focusing on Noctis even as Gladio tried to catch its attention. It was able to grab the prince with it’s long clawed armed but Noctis did not let the beast wrench him off its back. One final stab and the beast’s scream was cut short as it died.

Noctis remained on the beast’s back trying to catch his breath. He was sweating profusely. He wiped his brow with the back of his hand.

“That was impressive, Prince Noctis,” Ravus stated wiping his sword, “I can see why you brought along your shield of Lucis.”

The tone was mocking. Noctis rolled his eyes. It was technically law that he couldn’t go on hunts, war, or anything having to do with battle without his own shield. The same as his father and his own shield, Claurus. Noctis was also the type of person that fought better with companions than alone. Ravus on the other hand looked as if he preferred fighting solo.

“So, what other beasts are there,” Noctis asked smugly.

Ravus looked unimpressed, “We should leave quickly, the cries of the beast were most likely to attract others attention.”

The trio made a couple of feet before a load roar came through the trees. Ravus stilled mid step. Noctis turned to look at the Prince of Tenebrae as if to ask what was wrong.

“Remember that beast your father compared to the Lucis’ Behemoth? Do not move.”

Noctis made to move to look if the beast was anywhere close but a stern glare from Ravus had him stay still. Noctis could not see Gladio from where he was standing but he could feel the ground shake with heavy footsteps. With each step came the cracking of tree branches and the rustling of nature. The shaking ground grew until Noctis could feel himself wobble on his two feet. His eyes followed the mass as it made itself visible to them. The beast looked the separated cousin of a behemoth. It was the same size and mass but had spikes on its body. The beast let out a low growl and sniffed the air. Noctis followed its movement. Ravus remained standing still as if he was trained to do so. 

The beast looked around, it’s gaze passing over them as if they were mere trees in the forest. Noctis could hear his heart beat beating heavily against his chest. He feared the beast could hear it as well.

The beast huffed and moved towards them but stopped. It let out a roar once again causing Noctis to flinch at its debilitating sound. Noctis wanted nothing more to crouch and cover his ears from the loud noise. The beast snuffled once again as it finished its yell. It looked displeased at not finding anything and made a turn to go back to whence it came. Noctis felt his blood drain down to his feet at the sound of a twig snapping under his feet.

Ravus blank stare turned in to one of horror, “When I tell you to run, you run,” Ravus spoke lowly for both Noctis and Gladio to hear.

Noctis wanted to ask where they were going to run or why. The deafening sound of the beasts roar overpowered Ravus’ shout as all three men started to run. Noctis tried to keep close to Gladio as they ran through the forest. The beast’s footfalls were close behind them. There was no way they could outrun something so massive. 

“Where are we going,” Gladio shouted. His priority was to protect Noctis and because of the situation to also protect the Prince of Tenebrae. 

“Just run,” was Ravus’ only answer.

A giant foot stopped their tracks. They had no choice but to change directions. Noctis’ breathing grew heavy with exhaustion. He hoped that they could escape the beast before anything could happen.

 

The blonde omega followed after the older man in the lead. The forest made its usual sounds of animals and birds calling out. They traveled miles away from their tribe looking for game for the entire tribe. The walked close to the rushing river where they had set up traps earlier in the morning. Some traps held small game but mostly others remained empty.

“Check the ones in the river.”

The smaller man nodded wordlessly and headed closer to the river. He groaned when he had to step into the rushing water to check the wooden nets to see if any fish were caught. One had two fishes. He took one out and put it inside his leather skin bag. The fish moved a lot as it struggled to breath outside of the water. The other fish was hard to grasp. He hoped it wouldn’t flop back out in to the water. It slipped between his fingers and he rushed to catch it again before it could fall back in the water.

He let out a sigh of relief as he placed the fish in his bag. He bent down to the trap and untied it from the rock it was tied to. He placed the trap at the river bank. He waded a little further in the water to the next trap but was surprised by what he saw.

At the other side of the river was a body. Most of the body was submerged under the water except for the upper body. Ignoring the other trap, the man rushed through the current. He swam to the other embankment. Once at the other side he pulled the body out of the water.

He came closer to the man’s chest and could hear a low heartbeat, but the man wasn’t breathing. Without hesitation he straightened his head and started pumping his chest with his hands. He breathed in to his mouth and kept bumping his chest. He kept the cycle going until the man coughed water and retched.

The omega was relieved that the stranger was breathing.

“You’re okay. Breathe slowly.”

The man did not listen and continued to cough. He sat up and looked at the blonde omega. That’s when the omega saw the unfocused stare. He reached forward and felt around the stranger’s head. He could not feel any bump but when he pulled his hands away, he noticed crimson blood. He looked at the embankment and noticed the blood pooled from where he had been laying down.

“Oh no. Apa!”

The omega shouted out hoping to catch the attention of his father.

“Hey, stay awake okay. Don’t go to sleep.”

The omega wondered if the man understood him, but his eyes rolled to the back of his head before he ended up collapsing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is not finished, therefore each chapter is just as unique as the first. :D Please leave a comment about what you think <3 Luv you guys.


	2. Here or There

Prompto’s father carried the body of the unconscious alpha back to their encampment. Prompto stuck close behind his father as the members of their tribe stared curiously at the body their pack leader carried. The healer opened the tent flap to allow him to enter. Prompto handed off the game they caught to the cooks and his mother. Prompto followed in soon after his father.

His father set the body down at an empty cot as the healer started to assess the injuries on the stranger. 

“Prompto,” Prompto turned to his father, “Your duty will be in helping healer Eda in caring for him.”

Prompto nodded, “I will Apa.”

“Good, when the meal is finished, I expect you to see your Ama for a meal for him too.”

His father left the tent and Prompto turned back to Eda and the strange Alpha. She had lifted his head up and was poking at the wound he had there.

“Hand me the herbs,” she asked of Prompto her hand reaching for him.

Prompto moved to all the jars she had on various tables and shelves. He found a wreath of dried herbs hanging over shelves and handed it to her. Their tribe used more natural remedies to heal wounds instead of magic infused elixirs. The healer was talented in healing but mixing up ingredients naturally was also beneficial. Eda muttered a quick healing spell, rolled the herbs in a ball and placed them in the gash before the skin began slowly knitting together.

Prompto waited patiently for any more orders as she continued with her examination.

“He may have some problems if he is to wake but we should keep him resting for now.”

Prompto hummed fidgeting with his fur coat.

“Please sit child, there is not much to do.”

 

Prompto stared out in to the forest in a daze. The fire crackled next to him and slowly the sounds of the pack moving around caught his attention. He was back on solid ground and realized his mother holding out a clay bowl for him to take.

“Are you alright?”

Prompto gave him a soft smile, “Yes, sorry. I was lost in thought, Ama.”

His Ama hummed still holding out the bowl. Prompto took the bowl in his hands. It was rabbit stew for the man he had found at the riverbed. 

“Have him sip a bit to keep his energy,” his Ama instructed before he turned back to the other pack members helping them pass out food.

Prompto took his charge and headed for the healing tent. Eda was outside of the tent as if already waiting for Prompto to come in.

“He is still not awake,” the healer informed Prompto opening at the leather tent flap for him to step inside.

Prompto sat in the leather seat and placed the bowl by the cot. He had already finished his own meal outside. Eda entered and helped prop up the alpha as Prompto tilted the liquid stew into his mouth slowly. The healer rubbed his neck for him to swallow. The Alpha let out a noise but continued to rest, undisturbed by the meal.

“I will set up a cot for you, askling.”

Eda left the tent leaving Prompto once again with the stranger. Prompto stared at him. He was different, he looked different. Everyone in his pack had light hair. This stranger’s hair was very dark, dark as the night sky. Prompto does not think he has ever seen someone with hair color like that. His skin was a bit darker than Promptos own. Prompto only wondered what color his eyes were. Would they be as dark as his hair? He also wondered where he came from. The clothes he wore were strange as well. They were dark as well and with strange designs and textile. They weren’t fur… they felt lighter. He needs to be changed as well.

Prompto blushed at the idea of changing this strange Alpha’s clothes. No, he would let Eda change him. He didn’t think his Apa would approve of undressing a foreign Alpha. 

Prompto woke up with strange words surrounding him. He got up from the cot and saw Eda talking to the Alpha that was now awake and looked like he was ready to leave the tent.

Prompto did not understand what he was saying but he was moving his arms around as if to emphasize his point across. Eda held her hands out trying to calm him down, but he did not seem to understand her either.

Prompto needed to help calm the situation down. He got up from his cot and moved towards the both.

“Hey, it’s okay, you are safe. We found you in the river and healed you,” Prompto tried to explain.

“He does not speak Nipheal,” Eda added moving away exasperated, “I’ve been trying to tell him the same thing since he had woken up.”

The Alpha was frustrated, he grabbed his hair and sat on the bed before wincing in pain. He tenderly reached out to touch the back of his head and discovered that it was tender to the touch.

Prompto bit his lip. He did not know how he could talk to this alpha and try to understand each other. Perhaps by simple gestures and words.

He stood in front of the Alpha and touched his own chest, “Prompto.”

The Alpha stared again confused until Prompto repeated his name and touch on his chest.

The Alpha tilted his head. He pointed to Prompto and said his name. The omega nodded happy that he had understood.

Prompto pointed to the Alpha, he looked down at his chest. His brows furrowed as if thinking. Prompto waited for a name or anything but instead he got shouts. Prompto moved away as the alpha looked angered and confused, wincing in pain.

“I don’t know. I don’t know,” the Alpha kept saying repeatedly his mind running trying to find a name. What was his name? What was his name? Where was he?... Who was he?

The tent opened revealing Promptos father, “Solskim, go with your Ama.”

Prompto nodded and fled the tent in confusion. It was too early in the morning but apparently the shouts from the healer’s tent had awoken most of the pack members. Prompto saw his Ama waiting for him in their communal tent. Prompto walked toward him and was held by his mother’s arms.

“It’s alright, Prompto,” he reassured his son, “Eda told us he might be delirious after an injury to the head.”  
Prompto rested his head on his Ama’s shoulder taking in his comforting his scent.

“Come, I believe your brother needs some help.”

Prompto followed his Ama in to the tent, his gaze going back to the healer’s tent before turning back to his mother. His father would tell him what will happen with the Alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry this is late and short but I needed to update, I HAD TO UPDATE. I couldn't leave you guys wondering if this story was just going to fall through the cracks, because its not. I have big ideas... not really, but this story is going to be sweet.


	3. Names

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry for a month wait. Ive been so busy on twitch and college. If you want to, you can follow me on twitch. I play video games. --->twitch.tv/distortedanarchy

Gladio paced back and forth ever since he and prince Ravus had returned to the castle. The King of Lucis and Queen of Tenebrea were talking among each other for a plan to find the lost prince. Gladio felt tense. It was his duty to protect the prince ever since he had been giving the responsibility of being his shield. Ignis was calm and collected, waiting patiently for a different answer. Gladio wanted to go back out in the forests of Tenebrae and look for the prince himself if he could but had been ordered by the King against it.

After they had been chased by the Behemoth like beast they had been separated by large falling trees. Gladio kept the corner of his eye on the prince trying to make sure he had not fallen behind. Once second, he was there and then he had vanished. When the beast had lost them Gladio ran back through trampled ground looking for Noctis. Ravus heavy on his footsteps arguing that it was growing late and they would lose light. Gladio ignored him and stepped over fallen trees calling out for Noctis. They made it through a river leading to a water fall. Gladio gazed down trying to see if he had wound up on lower ground but could see nothing but the mist of the water. Ravus pulled the shield away claiming they must get more man power to create a larger search. Gladio would have refused if Ravus’ had not used his status over him.

Now here they were. Gladio pacing, Ravus looking nonchalant and Ignis pushing his glasses up his nose.

“Gladio, would you be so kind as to stop wearing a hole in the Queen’s carpet,” Ignis said.

Gladio paused mid step, straightened his back and walked over to stand beside Ignis.

“I too wish to get Noctis back, but we need a plan to get him we cannot just run within the forest without knowing where we are going,” Ignis stated sagely.

Gladio stared at their King, he looked stressed about the situation. His only son and heir was missing. It seemed like the conversation he was having with Slyva had concluded.

Slyva turned to them as did Regis.

“Ravus, please gather the guard in preparation for a search. Have squadrons split in order to comb the forest much quicker. Have the captain come speak to me when he has assigned the squads.”

Regis sat forward in his seat, “Gladio I want you to assist the captain as you and Ravus knew the last location of Noctis before he disappeared. Ignis, please send a letter to my shield, Claurus.”

Gladio clenched and unclenched his hands. They would get Noctis back.

 

Prompto bit his nail his gaze distracted in the distance. Someone tugged his hand away from his lip distracting Prompto back to the present. His Ama gave him a look as if to say, stop. He stopped and helped skin the rabbits that they had caught earlier. 

“Why does your mind keep wandering,” he asked Prompto.

Prompto stared down at his task he brought the small knife back to continue what he was doing, “I don’t know,” he admitted.

His Ama hummed setting his knife down, “Do not worry too much about that alpha.”

Prompto blushed and shook his head, “No, no its nothing like that!”

The older omega chuckled, “I am teasing you. I too feel sorrow over his situation. No memory of himself or his past, found washed ashore in a river. Poor boy.”  
Prompto nodded.

“Prompto.”

The omega turned to his father who waved him over. He set his knife down and went to him.

“The stranger woke up. I think he would feel more comfortable seeing one friendly face,” his father claimed, “He is in the healer’s tent.”

Prompto turned to his mother who only nodded at him to go ahead and leave.

Prompto walked to the healer’s tent. The healer was not anywhere near as Prompto entered. The strange alpha was sitting at the edge of a cot. Prompt felt a wave of déjà vu fill him. The alpha turned his head up to look at Prompto and gave the omega a weak smile.

Prompto did not know how to articulate his words for the alpha to understand him. He didn’t speak their language and Prompto did not understand Noctis’ tongue either.

“Are… Are you alright?”

The alpha tilted his head to the side with a look on confusion on his face trying to discern what the omega said. Prompto fidgeted with his hands. He pointed to him and then his finger remained in the air hesitant to what he could sign.

The dark-haired alpha pointed at himself, Prompto nodded. Maybe he could ask about his head and he would understand what he wanted to convey. The alpha was quiet before he smiled, he touched his own head and then shook it as if to say no.

“This will go by so smoother if we could talk and understand each other,” Prompto muttered under his breath. “How about we get you outside, I think that will do you some good to meet the rest of the pack.”

Prompto waved his hand for the alpha to follow him. The alpha stood up his bare feet against the furs on the floor. Prompto realized he didn’t have shoes. He would have to get some for him. But after getting shoes that almost fit perfectly enough for him, they went out. The alpha stared at everyone and everyone stared out back at him. The younger ones pointed a bit curious to the stranger. Thinking about it, if he did not remember his name, everyone had to call him something. 

The walked a little a way but people started coming forward wanting to greet the new person. Their pack was friendly for being nomads. The alpha felt awkward as everyone surrounded him curious by his hair color and softer build for an alpha. Prompto tried to lessen the attention by telling them he had a serious head injury and he didn’t speak Niffish. With the crowd dispersed the alpha seemed to breathe in easily. Prompto led him to his Ama. The omega smiled at the alpha as Prompto tried to introduce him. The alpha saw the resemblance of a smile. But the omega had dark hair as well which was different from all others who had brownish blonde hair. Maybe he was an outsider like himself?

“Well he can’t stay here if he has no name,” the omega hummed in though, “What about Reidar?”

Prompto looked at the alpha. Reidar meant protection and in a way, it fit him. 

His ama pointed to himself, “Nyx,” and then pointed to the alpha, “Reidar.”

The alpha, now named Reidar nodded, “Reidar.”

The older omega saw Prompto’s father coming close and waved him over, “Cor.”

Reidar stared at the tall and lithe alpha. Now he was the one to look uncanny to Prompto then the omega. He had light shorn hair, freckles, but a stern frown on his face.

Reidar learned the name of the alpha who was the leader of the pack was named Cor.

“Come, let us show you how to prepare a meal,” Nyx grabbed Reidar’s arm and led him to the preparations of the meal.

Cor looked at his mate and the newly named Alpha walk away.

“Teach him as much as you can, we must leave in less then 3 noon’s. Winter is fast approaching, and we have to leave before we become stranded.”

Cor left his son and returned to his duties. How was he going to teach Reidar everything if he had no prior knowledge? He would ask his Ama if he came from the same pack in the shore. Luckily he would have the pack to help if need be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes YES YES, Noctis will now be named Reidar. I didnt want to give him a name too close to Noctis because 1, they dont know him. And two that would defeat the purpose of the amnesia. Also, Nyx and Cor as Promptos parents was not planned I REPEAT, it was not planned. But listen. Ive read so much Papa Cor with side Dad Nyx that I couldnt help it! I was just gonna make them appear later but NAH, give me the Papa Cor.


End file.
